


Икар

by LolaRose



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Катрина напоминает ему легенду об Икаре, оставившем свое имя в веках только благодаря гениальному отцу и глупой смерти.





	Икар

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, кому это надо, но не могу остановиться) 
> 
> Ничего нового тут нет, просто немного о Беккете и очередные банальные сравнения)  
> Со списка я угорала долго, надо сказать.

— Вы сошли с ума…  
— Чтобы неба коснуться!  
— Вы могли бы разбиться…  
— Вот полета цена! ©

— И ты же помнишь, чем все закончилось.

Катрина напоминает ему легенду об Икаре, оставившем свое имя в веках только благодаря гениальному отцу и глупой смерти. Подлететь к солнцу так близко, что воск на крыльях растаял, упасть в солёную темную пучину и никогда больше не увидеть света.  
Беккет лежит в медицинском крыле Пендергаста, накачанный целебными землями под действиями обезболивающих заклинаний.

— Быть может, он решил, что риск того стоит, — они все еще говорят о Дедале и его безрассудном сыне?

Катрина качает головой, прекрасно понимая (быть может, намного лучше его самого) мотивы, которыми он руководствовался, открывая портал, прокладывая путь. Он вообще не должен был знать это заклинание, и сейчас помимо ноющего от полученной раны тела, Беккет чувствует гордость и удовлетворение — быть лучшим непросто, но он справляется.

— Просто…. Я прошу тебя не забывать, что на солнце нельзя смотреть долго. Можно ослепнуть, — Катрина не меняет заботливого выражения лица, ни словом не показывает своего беспокойства, когда заходит Эли и что-то виновато бормочет явно не ожидая застать у Беккета кого-то еще.  
(И это ведь Катрина тогда, в первый год его учебы в Пендергасте, ответила на возмущенное письмо о раздражающим его новичке проницательным: «я рада, что ты встретил человека, который тебе нравится»).  
Она переводит тему на учебную программу, бесконечно смущает своим: «вы очень мило смотритесь вместе», но перед тем, как оставить наедине, бросает Беккету предостерегающий взгляд.

_Солнце, слепящее глаза._

Какая банальная, но емкая характеристика.

Эли смахивает тёплой ладонью испарину на лбу, поправляет мокрые, лезущие в глаза волосы:  
— Иначе как ты сможешь меня видеть?

_«На тебя вообще смотреть нельзя, можно ослепнуть»._

Эли в раздрае, забывает о том, как любит выпендриваться своей солнечной магией. Он не находит себе места, нервно щелкает пальцами и бесконечно извиняется.  
Если для того, чтобы у него открылись глаза, надо было подставить себя под удар Кейна, Беккет сделал бы это еще раз. Да, он сейчас валяется без сил в медицинском крыле, зато Эли здесь, взгляд его ясен и чист, как был до встречи с Кейном, запудрившим мозги (если мозг все же имеется в наличии, но допустим).

— Беккет, ты тоже мне очень важен. Я обещаю заботиться о тебе и защищать.

Беккет, не умеющий говорить о своих чувствах, сейчас, под действием зелий, бормочет ерунду, почерпанную то ли среди книг Катрины, то ли рожденную в его воспаленном мозгу. При обычных обстоятельствах он не смог бы подобрать нужных слов, смущался и постоянно заикался, выставляя себя дураком (Беккет ненавидит выглядеть глупо, ему с детства вбили в голову родовые постулаты Харрингтонов. В их семье нет глупцов и неудачников).  
Ему даже не дают сполна насладиться ролью рыцаря в сияющих доспехах.  
Предательские щеки начинают пылать, реагируя на каждую дурацкую шутку, на каждое неумелое заигрывание.

«Я вообще-то с тобой флиртую!» — Эли прячет смех за притворным возмущением, ничуть не расстроенный.

«Сначала научись!»

А самому Беккета давно пора бы научиться и смущаться и с достоинством отражать подобные удары. Ибо Эли нападает без предупреждения, вышибает с ноги закрытые железные двери и добивается безоговорочной капитуляции, накрывая губы поцелуем.

Пульсирующая боль в голове исчезает, Беккет сжимает ладонь, успокоенно выдыхая. Эли все равно не примет сейчас его слова всерьез. Не в таком состоянии.

— Просто посиди со мной еще немного.

Беккет давно должен был сгореть.

***

Эли утыкается лбом в его плечо, и болезненный стон все же срывается с его губ. Он цепляется в поисках опоры, чудо, что ноги вообще его до сих пор держат. Он потратил последние силы, пытаясь хоть немного подлечить Атласа, и тот хмурится, пытаясь встать так, чтобы раны не открылись снова.  
Беккет аккуратно придерживает Эли и дает ему возможность передохнуть. Он видит темные следы вокруг шеи — Кейн сжимал горло так, что почти сломал шейные позвонки. На щеке проступают кровоточащие царапины, несколько капель медленно стекают на уже безнадежно испорченный пиджак Беккета.

Они все сегодня проигравшие.

«Все закончилось», — хотел бы сказать Беккет, но не может не понимать — это только начало. Кейн просто не посчитал нужным добивать их сейчас, но он вернётся. Чтобы насладиться бессилием и отчаянием.

Отчаяние уже захватывает Беккета, когда он думает о том, что в этот раз не смог сделать ничего. Лишь бессильно смотрел, как Эли пробивает чуть ли не голыми руками защиту, пытается подобрать нужное заклинание, исчерпывает по капле весь свой запас сил.

Страшно представить, что ожидает их в будущем, любая встреча лицом к лицу с Кейном может оказаться последней.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Мы найдем выход, — никто и не ожидал, что их Эли отступится. Он всегда будет лететь в самую гущу событий, разве на первом курсе уже не было понятно?  
Он уже начинает прорабатывать вслух варианты. Если выхода нет — Эли пробьет его на пару с Атласом.  
И снова безуспешная попытка отговорить всех от участия в самоубийственном плане. Как будто у кого-то из них достаточно малодушия, чтобы отказаться. Мозгов, правда, тоже нет, но этой команде они никогда не были особо нужны.  
— Все это началось с меня. И моей матери…

Эта история началась задолго до того, как на её страницы вступил Эли, Беккету хочется напомнить ему об этом.  
«Просто ты привык, что все здесь вращается вокруг тебя».

— Это уже не про вашу семью и Источники. Это про всех нас.

Если уж у них достаточно решимости (читай — безрассудства), чтобы выйти на еще одну битву с Кейном, то у Беккета должно хватить смелости на один серьёзный разговор.  
Если не сейчас, то когда?

***

У Дедала не было другого выхода — только подняться в небо, чтобы навсегда обрести свободу вместе с сыном. Пролететь между соленой морской пучиной и слепящим огнем.  
Он благоразумно придерживался середины.  
Икар же рискнул подняться ввысь.

Беккет делает то, что умеет хорошо — записывает и систематизирует.  
Он вспоминает моменты, проведённые вместе — в основном Эли раздражал своей активностью.

Или когда Беккету чуть не прилетело фаерболом в лицо.

Когда Эли обернулся и спросил, как будто они дружат уже много лет: «Ну, ты идёшь?»

Когда он чуть не наступил на редкий цветок, а потом спросил: «Это ты мне даришь?»

Когда вырвал его из стен библиотеки и показал, что настоящий мир все же может удивлять. Потому что сам Эли не перестаёт удивляться и восхищаться самым обыденным, на взгляд Беккета, вещами.

Список, почему они должны стать парой официально, кажется Беккету весомым аргументом в его пользу. Он ведет его уже некоторое время, дописывая пункт за пунктом, ожидая подходящего времени.

(И, если честно, это больше походит на причины, по которым они ни в коем случае не должны встречаться).

Потому что ты никогда не перестаешь удивлять.

Потому что видишь даже в самом обыденном нечто чудесное.

Потому что я твердо стою на земле, пока ты подрываешься ввысь к облакам и могу тебя подхватить, если ты начнешь падать.

(Если Беккет сам не сорвется в небеса, решив, что в его силах прикоснуться к солнцу и не обжечься)

Икара некому было поймать в полёте.

Беккет привык держать все под контролем, даже свои личные отношения.

Металл послушно гнется в его руках, подчиняется отработанным движениям и словам. Заклинания Беккета идеальны. Он плетет безупречно рассчитанные нити из магии, заставляя свой элемент выполнять его приказы и желания.

Эли — другое дело. Пора признать, что он по сути своей не поддается контролю. Это все равно, что схватить голыми руками солнечные лучи и попытаться заточить в железной лампе.

(Беккет словно ступает по болотным кочкам, где любой неосторожный шаг повлечет за собой гибель).

«Ну да, все пошло немного не по плану, но сработало же!»

«Я не хотел, оно само так получилось!»

«Беккет, тебе больше нравлюсь я или библиотека, полная книг?»

Беккету Харрингтону никогда бы не понравился такой человек.

Беккет Харрингтон не знал самого себя.

***

— Беккет, тебе больше нравлюсь я или библиотека, полная книг?

Эли улыбается, но смотрит выжидающе, где-то в глубине его глаз спрятано напряжение. Ему нужны слова, ему недостаточно многозначительно молчания, нелепых отговорок, переводов в шутку.

(Беккет, кажется, постепенно учиться понимать, когда он действительно говорит серьезно и с какими из вещей никогда не шутит).

Эли вытягивает из Беккета признания, что-то находятся на кончике языка, готовые в любой момент выскочить наружу, то застревают в горле надсадным кашлем.

— Ты же знаешь, что нравишься мне намного больше, чем какую-либо книгу или даже библиотеку. Доволен?

«Несмотря на то, что библиотека при любом раскладе гораздо полезнее».  
  
По вспыхнувшем искрам в глазах, видно, что ответ попал в цель. Эли и правда были нужны именно эти слова.

— Не совсем, — хитрая намекающая улыбка, ставшая почти родной.

И снова пытают щеки, горят даже кончики ушей.

Пункт двадцать пять. Потому что ты привлекаешь меня даже больше, чем книги.

***

Эли выслушивает про список с непередаваемым выражением лица. Он часто называл самого себя открытой книгой, и Беккет сейчас словно залезает в его мысли, читая кричащее заглавными буквами:

«Какой к черту список, Беккет?»

«Да ты свихнулся, Беккет!»

«Что здесь происходит?»

Но его уже не остановить. Беккета слишком долго собирался с духом, чтобы сейчас просто сдать назад.

— Пункт номер один, — самые интересные находятся примерно в середине, он уже мысленно подсчитывает, сколько времени это займет.  
Беккет сейчас готов думать о чем угодно, но только не о реакции на свои слова, наверное, он умрет на месте, когда закончит. Просто разорвет сердце.

— Стоп! Остановись, не надо списка!

И вот сейчас он посмеется. Потому что Эли такой и есть — он всегда то излишне драматизирует, то наоборот, относится слишком легко, словно все происходящее с ним не настоящее, а волшебный сон. И это сновидение может прерваться в любой момент. Он ведь привык к заигрыванием и шуткам, научился отражать некоторые из них (Беккет всегда быстро учился), но в этот раз насмешка станет холодным стальным ударом, прорежет плоть ничуть не слабее атаки Кейна.

Беккет не знает, хватит ли ему сил не поменяться в лице, не показать своего расстройства. Он снова возводит вокруг себя железные защитные стены, заранее ожидая нападения.  
Харрингтоны умеют спокойно принимать удары судьбы.

— Мне не нужно списка, чтобы понять, что я чувствую.

Им необходимо решить окончательно — кто они друг для друга.

(Ведь за что-то Беккет оказался в больничном крыле. И пойдет сражаться снова).

Быть может, Икар думал как раз об этом, взлетая на крыльях из перьев и воска — это стоит того, чтобы рискнуть.

Если сейчас неподходящее время… Но подходящее может никогда не наступить, об этом отчетливо напоминают темные следы на шеи Эли и разбросанные по всему телу синяки.

И все же, несмотря на список из сотни пунктов, Беккет ждет унизительного отказа, он заранее подготовился к нему и готов гордо вскинуть голову и уйти, когда Эли подскакивает к нему первый, чтобы увлечь в поцелуй.

Он прикасается ладонями к щекам, передавая свое тепло по всему телу Беккета.

«Свети мне, только мне».

***

Их безмятежное время неумолимо заканчивается, остывает вода в заботливо приготовленной ванне. Беккет нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по ярким следам синяков, пытаясь незаметно подлечить. Слишком короткая передышка — из одной битвы они прыгают прямиком в другую, без больших шансов на успех. Им некогда проверять жизнеспособность плана, теории, почерпанные в библиотеке. «На месте разберемся», — у Эли почему-то всегда срабатывает, быть может, получится и в этот раз.

— Беккет, — еще минуту назад они смеялись и предавались любовным мечтаниям, Эли, к ужасу Беккета, шутил про свадьбу (не приложила ли тут руку Катрина?), а сейчас неожиданно серьезен, словно взмахнул головой и стряхнул с себя все, не имеющее значение для грядущей битвы. — Перед смертью Рейф сказал нам с Атласом, что это никогда не закончится. Наша сила, неуправляемая, разрушительная, текущая по венам, никуда не денется. Как и не оставят нас в покое те, кто захотят ею воспользоваться.

Он сжимает его плечи, неожиданно сильно, но все равно осторожно, заставляет смотреть в глаза.

— Моя мама делала ужасные вещи, Беккет. Из-за гибели отца. Она так и не смогла принять его смерть, она… — он сглатывает комок в горле, его взгляд становится загнанным, похожий Беккет наблюдал, когда Эли склонялся над бесчувственным Атласом. — Все знавшие ее говорят, что мы похожи. Я этого боюсь, я не хочу… повторения.

И Беккет видит, что ему действительно страшно. Плечи под ладонями Эли сначала согреваются (кожа после теплой ванной уже успела покрыться мурашками), но это тепло медленно начинает обжигать.

«Если долго смотреть на солнце, то можно ослепнуть».

Напор прекращается, Эли убирает руки и отводит взгляд. Он не будет давить, одна эта попытка далась ему слишком тяжело.

— Мне будет лучше, если ты останешься здесь.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не останусь в стороне?

Теперь, когда они наконец-то поговорили начистоту и внесли ясность в отношения, Беккет не может просто взять и сдать назад. Что ожидает Эли? Что он откроет портал и отступит в сторону, пропуская вперед остальных?

Сейчас, после того, как почти все слова, что он хотел сказать, прозвучали (кроме сокровенного «я люблю тебя»), на душе неожиданно легко.

Жалел ли Икар в тот последний миг, что все же рискнул подлететь близко к ослепишему его солнцу?

— Когда все это закончится, — Беккет специально не говорит: «если мы победим, если мы оба выживем». — Я зачитаю тебе весь список.


End file.
